Happy Valentine's Day, My Love
by mikeyboixD
Summary: So what happens with Jacob during Valentine's day? Not anything he'd ever planned for sure. This author sucks at summaries. Rated T for language, mostly, nothing too touchy.


**Happy Valentine's Day, My Love  
by mikeyboixD  
Pairing: Jacob & Paul**

**Published on: February 14, 2010  
Version: Original, Unedited, Unrevised**

**Author's Note(s):  
**So here is another Holiday special thingy I decided to pull out of my ass. I was originally planning on putting a _scene_ in this one but then I remembered my writing sucks enough already that you shouldn't be tortured with a horrible version of a _scene_ with Jacob and Paul.

I thought this was pretty good for a three-consecutive-hour story. But I'll leave the quality of this story to be judged by you guys!

* * *

It was Friday, February 12, 2010. The last day we students had to go through before heading off to Winter Break and then come back refreshed and ready to start school…again. Don't get me wrong, I love school and I would have wanted nothing more than to spend more time in-school doing more productive things rather than spend my time doing stupid things. Fortunately, I would be able to volunteer over break.

I looked up at the analog clock placed neatly atop the door frame of the classroom and we were only fifteen minutes away from being dismissed to go home. As my eyes descended to the actual door, I caught a girl who was holding a huge package entering and immediately making her way to the teacher. They talked for a bit and after she dropped the package off, the teacher opened it up and started sifting through its contents. Before actually taking anything out, I noticed he took out a piece of pink-colored paper and turned it upside down on his desk.

"Alright class, here are your Valentine Candy Grams: Valeria, Bella, Brenda, Rachel, Kimberly and Lindsay." All girls, of course. The teacher carefully handed each girl their respective little gifts and after each one that claimed their little gift, they'd squeal. The only girl I paid attention to was Bella, when she'd gotten her candy gram, which was probably from Edward; she'd pumped her fist as if having won a competition. I just flashed her a quick and genuine smile before she sat back in her seat.

It was like this every year, guys would send candy grams to their loved ones or their crushes. Sometimes, girls would receive as much as ten candy grams while others would settle for just one. You could probably figure out which girls were popular and which ones weren't or already taken. It was seldom for guys to receive them because it would accompany a stupid remark from an ignorant savage.

The teacher looked through the box and I could have sworn I still heard a few things in it. Scratch that, **a lot** of things. The teacher looked up and called the last name. "Jacob Black; please come up here." My eyes perked up and my eyes bulged out. I wonder what this is all about. Nevertheless, I walked up to the teacher's desk and awaited an explanation. "These are all yours Mr. Black," half the class, probably the girls, gasped and the other half, most likely the guys, laughed just loud enough above a whisper so as to not attract attention from the teacher, "and this too." He handed me the pink paper. I carried the box over to my desk but not without having heard remarks such as "fag" and "queer".

I looked at the box menacingly; I didn't bother looking at the contents within it. I was already too busy getting furious. What was I going to do with all of these stupid things? I already told **all** of my friends to not send me these things because it'd be a waste. Now, not only did I have to deal with lugging around this stupid box but also those stupid little comments from the imbeciles. In all honesty, I could have cared less about the remarks thrown my way. I've learned that I have better things to do rather than reacting to any stupid little ignorant joke. But that's not what had bothered me the most; it was the fact that I'd have to lug this box with me until I got home which was probably going to be late today. I had to meet with the team leaders about my assignments over break. Ugh!

I dropped the pink paper, without having even bothered to look at it, into the box as the bell rung and echoed through the hallways of the school was quiet just mere moments ago. Bella came up to me and sneered. "What?" I asked her as if I hadn't already known.

"What do you mean 'What?' you obviously got a box full of goodies and you're a _guy_." I rolled my eyes. "So who are they from?" I gave her this look saying "Do you really think I care?" She chuckled. "What? It's only natural for me to be curious!" I laughed.

"And one day Bells, that's gonna do something to you, in a bad way." She opened her mouth in sarcastic offense, "You know I love you!" She hugged me and walked with me to my locker.

"So what are you doing for break?" I popped the combination into the lock and opened the locker up.

"Hmm, I wonder what…" I said sarcastically. Bella opened the locker next to mine, which was hers, and I could swear I saw her roll her eyes.

"You're gonna volunteer over break? Seriously Jake?" She gave me a bored look while I just shrugged my shoulders. "Come on! Seriously? You've _got_ to do something more fun. I don't care what you say but I'm taking you out to the city on Monday." I opened my mouth in shock and just closed it back. There was no point in arguing with her.

I grabbed what I needed over break and shut the locker closed. I noticed the stupid box still lying on the floor. "Wasn't there a note that came with your package?" I thought for a moment and nodded my head. "Well?! What are you waiting for? Take it out and check what's on that bad boy. Obviously, someone has the hots for you." I rolled my eyes and kneeled down in front of the box while carefully taking the pink paper out.

I looked at it carefully and read through its contents. Then read it again, again and again. There on the page lay a carefully and skillfully drawn cupid shooting an arrow, with the arrow head in the shape of a heart, towards another heart that had wings carefully etched on each side. Inside the winged heart was a quote in the most amazing handwriting I could have ever witnessed in my lifetime.

_If you love someone more than anything,_

_Then distance only matters to the mind, not to the heart._

Bella noticed my entranced state and snapped her fingers only bringing my physical self back to earth. My mental self was somewhere out there. I looked up at her and she raised her eyebrow. "What's up with you? Here, lemme see." She grabbed the pink paper from my grasp and looked at it. "Awh, that's so cute! I wonder who wrote this." I looked at the paper in every single way but couldn't find a name. I snatched it back from her, just careful enough not to damage it, and looked at the piece of craft.

"It says P.M." I pointed to one of the wings and showed it to her.

"Who's that?" We both thought pensively for a moment but couldn't come up with a name. We both shrugged our shoulders and I placed the paper back in the box neatly. I'd have to remember to have that laminated later. "Well, I gotta go Jake, but remember, we're on for Monday and you can't do or say anything that could possibly change my mind." I rolled my eyes and we both went our separate ways.

I met with my team leader and was disappointed in the task I was assigned for the whole time during break. All I was responsible for was tending to a garden at the community center. That would probably mean I'd only have to go every now and again to tend to the damn things. Finally having gotten what I'd ask for, I headed home with the box never leaving my sight.

* * *

**February 14, 2010**

Ah, it was finally Valentine's Day, it was noon (woke up this late from having overslept) and I had no one to go out with. What fun. Nevertheless, I wasn't going to allow my single status ruin my day. I went into the kitchen and started grabbing a ton of stuff from the pantry and mixing this with that.

It had to have been a few hours later when I heard people knocking at my front door and at the same time, everything in the kitchen went off. Constant things ringing and beeping and so I dashed into the kitchen to take things out of the oven and off the stove before answering the door. It was Embry and Quil. "Hey dude! What's that awesome smell?" I pointed to the kitchen and the both of them rushed without hesitation, following the alluring smell my little concoctions were producing from my hard labor. "Holy shit dude!"

I walked in only to see Quil stuffing his face with brownies and Embry taking a cookie from one of the baking sheets. "You didn't tell us you could cook _and_ bake." Yeah, without mom doing most of these things I learned how to use a whisk, oven, and basically everything and anything in the kitchen. I was fortunate enough to find a box full of recipes she used; I guessed that most of these recipes were passed down from generation to generation because a lot of them had titles that included our last name.

I continued to watch Embry and Quil devour everything and anything they could with a smile on my face. They finished about half of the things I've made by the time they were sitting on the floor patting their abdomens. I just laughed. "Hope you guys had fun but don't think you're getting out of here without cleaning this mess up!" They groaned and I laughed again. "Yup, this kitchen better be spotless before my dad or I come back, whoever comes home first. I'm heading over to the beach." They both sighed and before I got up to my room, they'd already started putting things in the sink and washing them. God, sometimes I felt like a mother to these people; next to Emily of course.

I climbed the stairs up to my room and rummaged through my closet for a white shirt, hoodie and some sweatpants. Bella actually convinced me to buy shit from Abercrombie & Fitch the last time we went out to the city; they weren't all that bad actually. The only thing that bothered me was that people actually started noticing me and would eye-fuck the hell out of me if I didn't actually have something like a hoodie over the muscle shirts I'd wear. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and was satisfied with what I saw.

I wasn't conceited or anything nor was I one to brag, but I liked my body. I was pretty hot if I did say so myself. Sportin' some amazing pecs, biceps, triceps and an amazing eight-pack drew attention, but I was proud to say that I took care of myself. Just because I spent some time in the kitchen didn't mean I didn't spend more time working out.

I put the hoodie on and before heading out the door; I looked at the laminated piece of pink paper that I had taped on the wall. I'd been obsessed over the object ever since I'd gotten it and I could have spent all day just looking at it. After taking one final glance at the paper, I exited my room and closed the door behind me.

* * *

After parking my truck, I got exited and immediately went to my favorite spot on the beach and waited for the sunset to reveal itself. It didn't take long though because, for some reason, I'd always reach the beach moments before the sun would set.

Watching the sunset was one of the best pastimes of mine, it made everything else in the world disappear as the sun's gentle colors carefully lifted you to another place. Unfortunately, just like a lot of good things, it had to come to an end sometime and with sunsets, they disappeared within mere moments.

After a couple more minutes of reminiscing the sunset, I got up and started my way toward my truck until I heard the strumming of a guitar. The song being played sounded familiar; I decided to look for this stranger. As I got closer and closer, said stranger started singing in an angelic voice.

_You had my heart,  
__Now I'll never be a world apart,  
__Maybe in a magazine,  
__But you'll still be my love._

That's the song was. It was Umbrella by Rihanna but he changed some of the words around, as if he was singing to someone in particular. As he was finishing the chorus I couldn't resist the urge to sing the second verse. I hadn't even noticed he stopped playing.

_Cause baby in the dark,  
__You can't see shiny stars,  
__And that's when you'll need me there,  
__With you I'll always share._

I looked at him and turned my head away in embarrassment finally getting a glimpse of who it was. "Nice voice."

I shifted uncomfortably in my spot and piped a quick "thank you". He started strumming his acoustic guitar once more and sung the chorus.

_Because,  
__When the sun shines, we'll be together,  
__Know that I'll be here forever  
__Then I'll always be your friend,  
__I'll take an oath and stick it to the end._

I joined in, still unable to control the urge of wanting to sing.

_Now that it's raining more than ever,  
__Know that we'll still have each other,  
__You can stand under my umbrella,  
__You can stand under my umbrella._

He stopped playing altogether after that and we just looked at the now darkening sky. "The fuck you doin' here Black?" He was missing that snarky and commanding tone that usually accompanied his voice.

"You don't own the beach now do you, Meraz?" I turned my attention to him as a smirked at my remark. "Shouldn't you be off screwing another girl from school or something?" His face changed into an angry expression.

"And why the fuck should that matter to you in any way Black?" Then he calmed down, "Sorry Jake." That was so off-character, Paul was known to be a snarky, hot-tempered bastard, nothing more and nothing less. Two things were off; one, he actually apologized and two, he used my first name, my nickname at that.

"Meraz, are you sick?" He finally turned his head to me now but his face had a confused expression.

"Why would you ask that?" I shrugged my shoulders as he went on, "Also, mind calling me by my first name?" Again, I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Why, _Paul_?" I kept my gaze on him the whole time when I'd asked my question. I noticed that when I had said his name, his head looked towards the sky and his eyes closed as if he'd enjoyed it every bit of it. "I think there's really something wrong with you." He just looked back at me after snapping out of his stupor and kept his eyes on me. "Whatever, I have to go back home now." He got up and dusted himself off the same time I had done so.

"Uhm, mind if I chill at your place for a bit? Folks are sorta at home right now and I can't deal with them." I simply nodded my head.

The ride was pretty quiet with the exception of Paul strumming a couple of his guitar strings on the way.

When we'd gotten to my place, I noticed that my dad still hadn't gotten home and figured he was probably just chillin' with Charlie or something. I told Paul there was some food in the kitchen if he got hungry and he just nodded his head. He looked entirely nervous when he'd set foot into the house, thinking as if the house would fall down on him or something because he didn't belong. After telling him I'd be upstairs in the bathroom taking a quick shower, I left him alone in the living room.

While in the shower, I thought about what had happened at the beach. It was weird, I never even knew that Paul Meraz could hold an instrument without using it to bash someone's skull in let alone play it skillfully. As I finished washing myself off, I walked back into my room with the towel idly hanging around my waist. I grabbed a wife beater and threw some sweats on. I looked back at the picture on the wall and looked at it more closely. I looked at the initials once more and tried to think of a name that'd match up to it.

My thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on my door. It was Paul and he looked a mess. "What'd you do?!" He looked at me apologetically and started explaining that he'd spilled something that was on the table on his shirt.

"Do you have something I could wear for now?" I directed him to my closet and he picked out a random shirt. As he stripped his t-shirt off, I couldn't help but admire at his body. Paul wasn't actually half-bad, he was actually pretty buff. His muscles were more accented than mine and the way his torso flexed as he put the shirt on woke my little soldier up. Shit! I'm not even wearing anything else except these sweats! Paul noticed me shuffling in my uncomfortable spot and sneered. He looked around and his eyes fell on the artwork hanging on the wall. "You kept it…" He turned his attention back to me. "I thought you were gonna throw it away."

Then the thought finally dawned on me…**P.M.** stood for **P**aul** M**eraz! "You…d-drew…t-that?" He nodded his head and stepped closer to me while I was trying to back away from him. "Since when?" He continued advancing towards me.

"Since freshmen year, when we both ended up in English class together. Every little thing you did then and after made my fall in love with you more and more. Like when I found out you spent a lot of time helping out with the Volunteer Committee." My back hit the wall and I couldn't back up anymore. He had a grin on and was inches away from my face. A couple of moments later we were sharing a kiss and I just stood there. After a couple of seconds, with no reaction from me, he pulled back and looked disappointed. "Sorry."

It's not that I disliked Paul, at all, in fact, it was actually the opposite. Even though he showed mostly his tough exterior, I knew he had an amazing interior. I knew he'd deny it if anyone asked him, but I'd actually caught him donating some money and supplies when the volunteering committee hosted a drive for the next project we were hosting. I knew he had to be a good person if he'd take the time to help out with stuff like this. After that, I'd noticed he actually does a lot of nice things when people weren't looking or if you had to squint your eyes (figuratively) to figure out his indirect motive for doing a lot of things.

He turned around and headed for the door until I grabbed his wrist. I pulled him back into a more passionate kiss. This was fucking great!

While his tongue was searching through every nook and cranny of my mouth my hands were doing their own thing. My hands were feeling Paul up in every way they possibly could. They kept getting lower and lower until they met with his ass and groped them. Paul moaned if for a brief moment.

Things escalated to bigger things that night. I couldn't have remembered another moment where I've been so happy and satisfied. The pain inflicted on me that accompanied the little activity we just did would surely render me to be unable to walk right for a good couple of days. I was so going to get it from Bella, whatever; I could deal with all that crap tomorrow.

With those thoughts pushed aside I started drifting off to sleep, the last thing I remembered was Paul whispering something in my ear "Happy Valentine's Day, _My Love_."

* * *

So yes, I had to credit a ton of authors that helped me get this story to how it came about. Unfortunately, I can not remember all of them so I'll just thank the FFdotNET community in general for helping me pull a good idea together. Also, I included a somewhat edited version of Rihanna's song _Umbrella_. Hopefully, I don't get too busted for borrowing it. I had to put a song in here and the only one I was listening at the time was that.

So hope you enjoyed it! Please drop me a review :3 I'll love you forever.

Also! One more thing -___- As some of you may have already noticed, I don't post things here unless on a Holiday. I actually do write other things but they're mostly unrelated things, but if you'd like to read them, just drop me a PM (they'll probably make your eyes bleed though so I'd highly recommend against it =P).

Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


End file.
